Recently, by the advancement of a central processing unit (CPU), a graphics processing unit (GPU), and the like, virtual reality is realized utilizing a computer graphics (CG) image, and further augmented reality (AR) is also realized combining a actually photographed image and a virtual image utilizing the virtual reality.
For example, as a technique related to such augmented reality, there is proposed a technique of displaying an image superimposed on the position of an object existing in a real environment, and performing processing according to operation for the image (refer to Patent Literature 1, for example).